


A Caged Fowl

by Lunapin



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, First Kiss, Groping, Nipple Play, Office Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Trains, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunapin/pseuds/Lunapin
Summary: / ! \ SPOILER WARNING: Takes place at the end of November.The reader has entered into a game of luck with the famous detective prince. However, lady fortune decided to turn her back to the reader.The price the reader has to offer up to Akechi is someting that can be given and lost only once in one's life and Akechi is eager to collect.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of this chapter has been rewritten to improve reading flow.

The setting sun dyed Tokyo in red and orange hues. The warm sun on a cold day was as contrasting as the two sides Goro Akechi showed. One side was caring, kind and intelligent and patient while the other was possessive, demanding and ruthless. Whatever made you enter a game of chance with the two faced detective was something you didn't fully grasp yourself.

Could it be that you always noticed him staring at you, listening to everything you talked about with somewhat of a genuine interest. Perhaps it had something to do wit how he always motivated you to do better in any task? Maybe it was a crush. And maybe you were so eager to participate in the bet because something precious was put on the line.

_“If I win this bet then I will have your first time.”_

Kichioji was bustling with cold-resistant people. The news of the capture of the Phantom Thieves was spreading like wildfire. Goro Akechi, the detective prince, is currently the number one celebrity and has been invited to every talk show. 

You had sought refuge in a second hand store, seeking its warmth. You found yourself watching a talk show interview on one of the second hand tv's on display in the store. The volume was turned up and a crowd had gathered around it, curiously listening to the interview with the charming detective prince.

_“So, mr. Akechi, I have a burning question I want to ask on behalf of all your fans. Do you currently have significant other?”_

Your phone rang loudly as Akechi was about to answer the question on tv. The ringtone drowned out whatever his answer was to the dismay of the crowd. A few crowdmembers groaned and gave you disgusted glares. It made you somewhat uncomfortable. You managed to sneak out of the store under the piercing gaze of some of the most devoted (female) fans. It seemed like they were going to give you an earful but you managed to sneak away and quickly before they had the chance to. 

_“I would like to meet you and discuss the bet that has recently concluded. I intend to collect my winnings today one way or another. Meet me at the Jazzclub.”_

Your cheeks flared red and you could feel your heart pounding in your chest. The cold suddenly didn't seem to bother you that much anymore either. 

_“I'm on my way.”_

The jazzclub was filled with a few regular customers including Akechi whom seemed to be enjoying a drink in a quiet corner of the club. The jazz music gave the place a relaxed and warm feeling, accompanied by the warm colour tone the club was dressed up in. It contrasted the cold weather outside and the grumpy people in the second hand store.

The detective prince raised his head when you approached him, his genuine smile turning into a smug smirk the closer you got to him. That smug smirk was one he'd never show on tv and probably never would. The smug smirk that befitted his ruthless and possessive side.

“You lost our bet.” Goro Akechi said in almost business-like manner as he showed you a phantom thief calling card, casually pinched between his middle- and indexfinger,“I have captured the Phantom Thieves.”. 

You took the card from his hand and he immediately got up from his seat, casually placing a handful of coins as tip for the waiter, “Let's leave now. I've waited long enough for this.”.

○●○

You silently boarded the train with Akechi. The sky has turned dark and street lights had flickered on. Rush hour was in full effect and people were eager to go home to their families. The train was over crowded and it was only due to Akechi grabbing hold of your arm that you didn't separate from him. He pushed through the busy crowd and pulled you along with him until you were both standing in a corner of the train. Akechi had you caged between the walls and himself as you had your back pressed to him. Both of you heard a few people cursing as a loud group of teenagers pushed themselves into the train. Akechi was pushed against you and you were squeezed into the wall.

You had warned Akechi that it would be uncomfortable to travel by train during rush hour but he disregarded your opinion and demanded to take the train immediately.

“This will be a tight ride...” you muttered to him as the train left the platform. Akechi merely replied with a hum as his crimson eyes darted around the crowd in the train. Most people in the train were uncomfortably packed together and tried to make the best of it. Reading magazines, playing on their portable gaming consoles or browsing their smartphones. It seemed as if everyone was lost in their little world.

The train shook particularly harshly when it turned a corner, pushing the crowd into you. The pressure squeezed you against the wall. “Are you okay?” Akechi asked.

It was hard to think of a simple yes or no reply when you felt Akechi's gloved hand pressed against one of your buttcheeks. It wasn't like he happened to touch it by accident due to the commotion caused by the sharp curve the train made. No, his hand's palm was firmly pressed against you, his fingers spreading as if he tried to hold onto as much as he could.

It was after a few moments that you finally managed to nod. Your was racing, with barely coherent thoughts. Akechi was _this_ eager already?

“Good.” Akechi cooed into your ear, his upper body pressing against your back. His body heat spread through yours like fire, amplifying the sensitivity to his touches. He squeezed your butt and you unwillingly gasped in response, your cheeks flaring red in excitement and shame. You did not expect him to continue his advances on a train.

The detective prince shushed you as he pushed his hips into you, grinding his hard member against you, “I've always wondered what this felt like.”.

“Akechi, we're in public.” you hissed to him, feeling panic arise in your chest. 

He merely chuckled in response, his grinding not losing any intensity as he did so, “Did you expect me to able to hold back while we're in such close proximity to each other? Your cute little ass had been teasing me all the way from the jazzclub to here.”. The grip on your butt tightened, nearly bordering pain as his fingers dug deeper, “My little songbird needs to be punished for doing this to a proper man like me.”.

His hand left your butt and it was throbbing due to the absence of the harsh grip. He grabbed your shoulder and spun you around and pushed your back against the wall. His eyes locked to yours, seeming to force themselves into your mind, decimating any rational thought you had. It stunned you. Akechi's warm and comforting smile turned to a smug smirk. His crimson eyes narrowed as he focused on the crimson dusted on your cheeks. His gloved hand softly cupped your cheek. You subconsciously nuzzled into it and Akechi scoffed, “Come now. This is a punishment.”. He gripped your jaw tightly with his gloved hand and harshly pressed his lips against yours. 

Your mind drew a momentary complete blank at the sudden forced kiss. He never kissed you before and the first kiss you shared now was harsh, possessive and demanding. It wasn't the way you expected your first kiss with him to be. 

Akechi harshly bit your lip and you thought he merely wanted entrance to your mouth. However, despite you giving in to his demand by parting your lips, his bite didn't loosen. You groaned softly and he let go, pushing his tongue into your mouth. 

He dominated your mouth, swallowing a soft moan of yours as he forced your tongue to dance and rub with his. His hands found themselves on your hips, pulling your groin against his. You gasped at the sudden sensation of feeling his hard member against your groin. He broke the kiss.

“I was too harsh...” Akechi said almost solemny as his gloved thumb traced your bottom lip where he had bitten, “Did it hurt too much?”. You nodded slowly. It was unpleasant. Akechi was possessive and that kiss was bordering painful. Thankfully, he seemed to have suddenly shifted back to his more caring side. He softly kissed your bottom lip and gave you his warm and comforting smile again, “I can lose myself so easily to my desires. Especially with you.”.

He kissed you again, a very soft kiss contrasting with the first harsh and demanding kiss. His warm hands cupped your face again, his thumb slowly stroking your cheek in a caring manner, “I just want you so badly. Do you want me as well...?”.

“Akechi...” you muttered, losing yourself in those warm eyes of his, “It's so embarrassing... I've never been with someone before... I've never expressed myself like this.”.

He chuckled and removed a strand of hair that fell in front of your face, “You're so innocent and pure. That's why I like you so much. Don't worry, there are more ways to express lust.”. 

He took your hand in his and pushed it against his crotch. His breath hitched at the mere touch of your hand over his clothed member. Your eyes widened as he was still looking into them. His eyes alone expressed his excitement. It felt contagious. You enjoyed seeing him like this.

Akechi's eyes turning darker and darker and his soft and kind smile stiffening, “That's right.” his gloved hand pulled the zipper of his pants down only slightly as he moved his silver briefcase in a way that it blocked the view of his crotch area for any curious onlookers, “ _Satisfy me._ ”.

You pulled his zipper down as silently as you could and pressed your cold hand in his warm pants, worrying if he disliked how cold your hand was. He didn't seem bothered as his eyes seemed to beg you to continue. Your hand immediately met with his hot and hard member, pressed to his legs by his underwear. You pulled at the fabric of the underwear to pull it down until you could feel the warm skin of his cock. 

Akechi gasped at the mere touch of your hand, his eyes narrowing slightly and his hips bucked into your hands as if he was begging you to continue. Your hand guided Akechi's hard cock out of his pants, a tight squeeze but doable. 

Your fingers wrapped around the shaft, your fingers were slightly covered with his precum. The head was glistening with it as well and you could feel heat eminating for it. He was sensitive down there as you noticed how Akechi shuddered momentarily when you wrapped your fingers around him. “Don't just hold it.” he hissed impatiently.

You slowly moved your hand up and down, pumping his cock as you nervously looked around, hoping no one would notice the motion you were making by looking at your upperbody. It wouldn't be hard for fellow passangers to still make out what was going on between you and Akechi despite the suitcase hiding the actual handjob. There have been stories making their rounds of sexual misconducts on trains...

“Can't you go any faster?!” Akechi hissed which made you focus on him again. 

You stroked his cock faster in an attempt to please Akechi. Panic and arousal had taken over your mind, slowly getting addicted to Akechi's squirms, pants and moans. Whether you would be caught or not was pushed further and further to the back of your mind. Your mind could just melt and drown in the sweet pleasing noises that escaped Akechi's lips. He did his best to suppress them but it was still audible to you.

“Mmph. That's good pressure.” Akechi said almost breathlessly, momentarily closing his eyes in bliss, “Go on.”. 

“Akechi. We're almost at the station.” you whispered to him, eyeing the screen that announced the next station — your station. 

“Then you have to fully satisfy me before we get there.” 

Akechi grabbed your chin and pushing his lips to your mouth, cutting off any vocal means of protest. You could feel his hot breath escaping the nostrils of his nose, how he started to pant and how his kiss turned more and more sloppy. He was almost ready to come.

You grabbed his cock with your other hand and used it to add to his pleasure, hoping he'd finish real soon. He broke away from the kiss, biting his lips and closing his eyes as he got closer and closer. Your fingers got coated more and more with the hot precum that you drew out of his tip. Akechi seemed closer and closer to losing himself in your hands as you pushed him to the edge of intense pleasure. Every little area you touched got a whimper out of Akechi, enticing you to get more sounds out of him. But this wasn't the place. Not yet. You could satisfy him all you want at home. But now...

Akechi quickly reached into his pocket and retrieved a piece of cloth and covered his cock with it. It was only a split second later that he came and turned into a trembling mess, whispering compliments into your ear as he momentarily leaned against you. “Your hands were softer than I imagined. You were more eager to please me than I had hoped, my songbird.”

The train came to a halt, announcing the station. The automatic doors opened and a number of passengers pushed through the crowd to leave. Akechi fixed his clothes and hid the cloth and pulled you out of the train with him. He was quick to pull you to the public restrooms and paid a small fee for you to enter. You silently washed your hands there. Your mind was still fully occupied by what happened in the train.

Akechi was waiting for you outside the public restroom. Greeting you with his close-eyed charming smile as you exited, “That was a great train ride wasn't it? Shall we head for your place then?”.

You nodded and you two exited the station.

“Ah, Akechi!” a police officer ran over to Akechi and saluted him, “You've been summoned to the police station by Niijima! Please hurry!”. Had that police officer been waiting there all day? 

Akechi let out a displeased sigh and reluctantly nodded, “Very well, it seems like duty calls.”. He turned to you with a sorrowful expression on his face, seeming genuinely displeased with the sudden change of plans.  
“However, I have to ask you to allow me to take my friend along. We have an important appointment later today.”. 

The officer blinked and nodded nervously. Perhaps he wasn't sure if his superior allowed him to do that.

“Lead the way.” Akechi said with a reassuring smile.

So you and Goro Akechi side-tracked to the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

The nearby police station was in a frenzied state. A crowd of people were gathered outside of the building, bombarding each other and you with questions about the arrest of the Phantom Thieves. Akechi was photographed by a variety of pushy journalists and he shared a few words with the crowds. There was also a small amount of Akechi's female adoring fans gathered at the entrance. Akechi exchanged smiles and a nod with them, acknowledging them just enough for them to squeal in excitement.

The insides of the police station wasn't that much different than outside. Police officers were nervously talking to their seemingly confused superiors as they tried to calm down higher ups they had on the phone. Other police officers and desk workers were sorting through paper work or looking for important papers. Tension was high and most officers seemed irritable.

You turned around to the entrance of the police station. You could see the horde of people were pushing and trying to look inside. “They can be so loud and excited. Are you okay?” Akechi asked with a worried expression on his face, “I'm sorry if I couldn't properly protect you from their harassment.”.

“They've only gotten louder since you got here, Akechi.” the police officer that guided you here readjusted his uniform since it got a little bit messy after going through the crowd, “Keep them at bay next time. They are causing us a lot of trouble.”

“My apologies.” Akechi replied solemnly.

The police officer that took you and Akechi to the police station proceeded to take you two to the waiting room inside the police station. “Please wait here, young miss.” he motioned for you sit down in one of the seats and proceeded to turn to Akechi, “Please follow me, Akechi.”.

Akechi was taken into a seperate room only a few feet away from you. The door was left open so you could see how he and the police officer exchanged a few words. It didn't take long for the police officer to leave. He was probably going to summon Niijima to the office.

The detective prince got up from his seat and stood in the doorway, casually leaning against the door post. He looked around the chaotic office. Every police officer seemed to be lost in their own thoughts as they paced around. It made Akechi chuckle momentarily and he then looked at you. “Come here.” he mouthed as he motioned for you to come closer. You got up from the chair in the waiting area and approached him.

“You're so lovely when you're so obedient.” he said with his public-appearance smile and voice, “My dear songbird.”. Akechi took your hand in his gloved hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Your eyes trailed from his hand holding yours to his face. His eyes were of a warm crimson hue, ones that comforted you many times before. There was no dubious intent lurking in them.

He nodded towards the office behind his back and you shook your head. He chuckled and softly tugged at your hand, “What's the matter? Come in.”.

“I don't want to get in trouble...” you mumbled to him.

“You won't be in trouble if I ask you to come in here.” he said while softly pulling you into the office, “Let's just take a look.”.

“I'm not supposed to be here!” you tried to free your hand from his grip but he only tightened it.

He merely laughed in response, “Don't worry, I'll take the blame if you're caught.”.

“What do you mean by 'caught'?”

He pressed his index finger to your lips and pulled you to the oakwood office desk as he softly nudged the office door to close with his foot. The office desk was large implying that it belonged to someone with a high function within the police force. There was a large amount of papers neatly stacked in each corner and a nameplate stood at the edge of the desk, facing whoever came to visit the owner.

“Whose desk is this?” you asked as Akechi took a seat in the large and luxurious chair befitting of the desk. He merely shrugged in response, casually leaning on one of the arm supports.

“Could you go do something for me?” he asked. You nodded in response. Akechi pointed to the legspace of the desk, “Can you crawl down there?”.

“Yeah, but why?”.

“I think I dropped my keys down there and I can't bend down. I think I stretched a muscle in the train.”.

You got down on your knees and crawled into the legspace, “Where are they?”.

“Oh they were right in my pocket. Sorry.”

You looked up at the detective prince and he looked down on you with a delighted smirk on his face, his eyes narrowed. Akechi his tongue licked his lips and he pulled himself towards the desk, his crotch up in your face. To your surprise, he was already hard again.

“This is so upsetting. I'm stuck here in the office while I'd rather go home with you.” his gloved hand rubbed his rock hard member through the fabric of his pants, “Aren't you upset about that as well? You can lick my dick right here and now to comfort yourself.”. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the zipper. He pushed his underwear out of the way so his cock could practically erupt free from its confinements. You gulped as you saw how hard he was again. It reminded you of how sensitive he was on the train. How well he was able to keep his voice down, how he managed to control himself. 

You were curious if he was able to control himself again. If he was able have a conversation with Niijima while you played with his cock beneath the desk. It was highly likely you would get much more satisfaction out of his pleasure if you used your tongue and mouth to tease him.

“Don't hold back. You can use your tongue.” Akechi whispered as he moved his hand to push some hair out of your face and caress your cheek, “Indulge yourself.”.

You placed your hands on the sides of his inner thighs and gave the tip of his dick a small lick. His precum tasted strange, somewhat salty and there was a weird sensation to licking it. You've never done it before. What if he hated it or thought your attempt was weird.  
“That's a good girl.” he whispered, his breath somewhat hitched at the sudden touch of your tongue.

The door swung open and Akechi looked up in surprise, “Niijima!”.

“Why are you sitting behind the desk?” a stern sounding female voice said.

Akechi's hand moved from your cheek to the back of your head, caressing the scalp of your head. It was as if he silently urged or begged you to continue. You did as you licked the tip once more, getting more familiar with his taste. Wondering how much he is trying to control himself to not make a sound or a movement that could indicate you being beneath the desk. “I was wondering what it would be like if I were to take seat here one day.” he said cheerfully, his voice under control as you decided to lick his cock from its base to the head.

“Would you like me to move?” Akechi asked as you saw him press one hand to the edge of the desk, ready to push himself away and get up at a moment's notice. This would obviously expose you in the process. And his cock situation. He was playing quite the game with himself, you and the unknowing Niijima.

“No. It's fine.” you heard footsteps and a chair pulled aside and concluded that Sae Nijima took a seat in the chair Akechi sat on a few moments ago.

Akechi chuckled, “You won't believe how nice it feels to sit here. So empowering.”. You opened your mouth and took the head of his cock in your mouth, softly and nervously sucking on it. This sudden movement resulted in a shudder from Akechi's hips. 

“Really? I never felt like that when I sat in such a chair.” the tone of Niijima's voice indicated that she didn't notice anything strange going on. Akechi had her fooled, she was completely blind or she was paying attention to something else. 

The only one who definitely noticed your teasing was Akechi. The gentle sucking you did on the cock's head tensed the muscles in Akechi's thighs. He was clearly suppressing any and all signs of pleasure. To see the calm and collected detective prince struggle under your control was such an exciting sight to behold. 

The grip he had on the back of your head tightened, pulling at your hair. It was hard to tell if this pleasure or begging you to stop because he couldn't take it any longer. Though, he invited you to do this so should he really be upset? This was his fetish and you just played along. You released his cock from your mouth and teased the tip with flicks of your tongue before proceeding to plant small kisses on the shaft again, allowing him to collect himself somewhat.

He seemed appreciative of this act as he caressed the back of your scalp, “How can I be of assistance?”.

“I heard something curious...” you heard Niijima saying, “...regarding the captivity of the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”.

“Are you going to ask about that? This is something I am not allowed to share with anyone. However, I can assure you that I am as surprised as you are.”.

He seemed to have some decent control back to his voice, breathing and posture so it felt right to push him to edge again. You took more of his cock in your mouth and you could feel his hand moving from your head to his thigh, digging his fingers into it. It seemed as if he tried to fight back any moans with pain.

“What of the remaining Phantom Thieves? Wouldn't they want to save their leader?”

“Confidential.” Akechi took a deep breath, “Their days in freedom are numbered, though.”. His voice was monotonous and had a robotic rhythm from the restraint he put on it. The muscles in his thighs twitched and he very slightly bucked his crotch into you.

“You seem flushed. Are you alright?” Niijima finally noticed Akechi's struggle.

“I am slightly exhausted but I'll manage. Thank you for your concern.” Akechi harshly pulled at your hair and you stopped your teasing his cock and released it from your lips. His hairpulling didn't stop, he merely pulled slightly less hard. Perhaps he was upset.

“I see. Let me know if this case gets too big for you to handle.” Niijima said and she got up from the seat, “I'll gladly handle it in your stead.”.

“I know I can count on you if it ever were to come to that.” Akechi said, the tone of his voice sounded condescending.

“Don't get overconfident. It might become your downfall.” Niijima exited the office and closed the door behind her.

Akechi pushed backwards from the desk, finally able to breathe freely. Heavy breaths escaped his lips as he looked at you from the corner of his eyes. He was clearly upset, evident by the angered expression on his face. “I said you could lick it. Not suck it.” his gloved hands grabbed you by the head and he shoved his cock in your mouth. It almost kicked in your gag reflexes. You just barely managed to control it. “You better take responsibility for this.” he hissed, “So suck to your lewd delights now.”.

You obediently did as he demanded, perhaps motivated by guilt over upsetting him. Every little kiss, flick of your tongue and soft suctions you applied got shuddered breaths out of him, his hips would tense and slightly release and his hands would gently caress your scalp.

“I'm about to ... come...” he panted and you removed your mouth from his cock, wrapping your fingers around his shaft and stroking it up and down. He looked down on you, his expression seemed dazed and he tried to mute his moans and groans by biting on his lip. His hands reached into his pocket, trembling as he did. He pulled out a piece of cloth, perhaps the same one from the train. You took it out of his hand. His hips trembled more and more, his moans started to escape his lips. Akechi came with a low and almost silent groan and you managed to catch his release in the cloth. All tension released from his body and it left him exhausted with his eyes closed, slowly recollecting himself. 

He opened his eyes after a few moments and watched how you wiped your saliva from your mouth. “Wait.” he softly uttered as he reached into the pockets of his pants again and got another piece or cloth and got on the floor next to you. Akechi gently wiped your face clean and gave you a kiss on the forehead.

“Do you always carry a lot of random cloth with you?” you asked.

“No, today is an exception.” he flashed you his gentle smile again, “In case of opportunities such as these to arise.”.

It was confirmed: Akechi had a public-sex fetish.


	3. Chapter 3

Akechi wasted absolutely no time when you two finally got to your apartment. You had just barely opened the door to your humble home before he quickly pulled you into it. He swiftly pulled the keys from the door's lock and dropped them on the small table you had next to the door. The door was slammed shut as soon as he had you caged between the wall and himself. His hands were firmly planted next to your hips, his knee forced itself between your legs and his lips hungrily captured yours.

You were quite sure that your neighbours heard the door slamming shut and that they were wondering what that was for. The walls between the apartments were quite thin and everyone did their best to keep their volumes down. This was not only out of respect for each other but also for their own privacy. If anything loud were to happen in any of the apartments, then anyone in the complex would know. Oh, and the neighbourhood would know there had been a ruckus because the crazy old woman downstairs tells wild rumours to anyone who is willing to listen. 

“Wait...!” you finally managed to break the kiss by turning your head. Akechi his lips latched onto your exposed neck, gently kissing and nipping the sensitive skin and ignoring your plea. “The neighbours might hear us.” you tried to push him off but he was like an unmovable statue, standing firm in place. You could feel how his lips curled to a smile against your skin.

He snickered, his voice vibrating through your body and his hot breath igniting the sensitive skin in your neck. “I'm able to control myself just fine. How about you?”. His gloved hands snuck around your waist and he tightly pulled you against him, his crotch pushed against yours. Akechi had fully recovered from the police station and his member was hardened again. You could feel his member poke you in your thigh. A mischieveous smirk pulled at his lips when he noticed how sensitive you were becoming, how your mind had gotten so completely occupied by his hard on. More heat pooled in your abdomen, spreading further down to between your legs. “Oh, this might get tough on you.”.

“So you won't hold back?” you nervously asked.

“No.” his blunt response contrasted his current charming smile. It was to be expected that he would push you to the edge of exposure. Perhaps you could drown the sound out with some music or the tv.

Akechi already noticed how your eyes wandered to the audio equipment around your apartment and he took hold of your chin with his thumb and indexfinger. He forced you to look into his crimson eyes, demanding you to focus on just him. An almost maniacal grin was on his face, “You aren't thinking of drowning out your cute cries with some other noises, are you?”.

“Well, yeah.”

“I'll pretend I didn't hear that.” he pulled you towards your bed and pushed you onto it. Akechi kicked his shoes off and crawled on top of you. The detective prince was like a predator caging its prey. “My little songbird.” he whispered as his hand momentarily cupped your cheek before it gently trailed down to cup one of your breasts and kneading it gently, “You are _my_ little songbird.”.

“You call me your songbird... then what are you to me?”

He placed gentle light kisses in your neck as his other hand was placed on your thigh, squeezing it softly, “I am your protector. I will hold you, protect you, care for you and hope that you will love me in return.”. Akechi captured your lips with a heated kiss, “Stop talking now.”.

While one hand remained at your upper leg, his other slowly started to undress your upper body. He was gentle with his undressing, carefully pulling each layer off and his lips caressing the new skin that exposed itself with each discarded piece of clothing.

Akechi noticed when you'd get nervous and he would calm you down with a kiss and a smile. His eyes that constantly widened in awe, showin genuine care and adoration. Those crimson eyes were the most comforting factor in his treatment towards you, though he probably wasn't aware how much of an effect his eyes had.

He unhooked your bra with ease, noting that he thought it would be more difficult to remove them. He hooked his thumbs beneath the straps and slipped the garment off. Your embarrassment immediately peaked when you noticed his reaction to your exposed breasts. His eyes widened, his breath was held and he stared at you without motion. It was too uncomfortable.

“Don't cover yourself.” he gently pushed your arms apart and he placed a gentle kiss on your lips, perhaps it was the first gentle kiss all day. A kiss given out of care and not out of lust.

He removed his blazer, tie and blouse in almost painstakingly slow manner. His lean upper body slowly exposing itself to you. His muscles were humble but trained above average and his skin was soft and warm beneath your touch. You seemed to get absorbed in his body as much as he was about in yours. 

Your hands trailed from his chest muscles upwards to his face, cupping his cheeks. You pressed your lips to his soft lips in a kiss he was willing to answer. He had his upper body and his crotch pressed to yours as if he didn't want any distance between you two. Both his hands slipped upwards from your hips to your breasts. Gently kneading them and keenly seeking the right motions to pleasure you. Akechi broke the kiss to mark your neck with nips, bites and kisses before proceeding further downward and his lips rested at your breasts.

Your breath hitched as you couldn't help feeling slightly strange with your upper body fully exposed to him. How his face was practically between your bare breasts. Akechi tilted his head and looked at you from the corner of his eyes as his tongue flicked across your nipple, flicking the stiffened bud along. A jolt of pleasure raced through your body. You could feel how spread it from its source to the tip of your toes. Your reaction ignited excitement in Akechi's eyes as he hungrily continued to please you. His other hand cupped your breast and its middle finger drew circles around your other sensitive nipple. Akechi's warm tongue rolling over your other nipple, gently and sofly sucking and nipping. The sensitivity intensified the longer he had his way with them, slowly but surely drawing moans out of you to Akechi's delight. Your fingers ran through his soft hair serving as a half conscious encouragement to his service. 

One of his hands slithered downwards past your abdomen and eventually firmly pressed to your crotch, sliding up and down the clothed slid to absorb how damp the cloth of your underwear had gotten. He stopped teasing your breasts with a final kiss before his lips planted themselves on yours again. His hand explored your crotch area, tracing his fingers alongside the edges of your underwear. His middle finger would occasionally circle around your clothed and wet entrance, teasingly acknowledging your wetness. 

“Take these off.”

You obediently removed the remaining garments from your lower body as Akechi removed his. He pushed you backwards on the bed again and moved to between your legs, spreading your lower lips with his thumbs, his eyes studying your exposed wet slid. Akechi coated his fingers with your fluids before he pushed his middle finger inside of you. He smiled when he heard the barely audible moan escape your lips and how your hips slightly trembled at his sudden penetration. Akechi took it as an encouragement to slowly pump his finger in and out. 

Your insides were stroked, sending waves of bliss through your body. It was amazing how merely one of his digits could excite you, how he stirred you and made you this weak in his mercy. Akechi's other hand slid from your wet entrance to your clitoris, his thumb softly rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves. Any flick and press applied to it multiplied your pleasure immensely, drawing moans from your lips. You pressed the palm of your hands to your mouth, desperately trying to keep your cries from escaping.

The detective prince chuckled, pleased with your reactions. He brought his mouth to your clitoris and swiftly flicked it with the tip of his tongue. “W-wait...” you hissed, trying your best to control your breathing. You couldn't express why he should wait because that mere flick alone drove your mind nearly lustfully insane. Akechi ignored your plea and pressed his lips to your slid, his tongue rolling over your clitoris ignoring how you tried to squirm free by grabbing hold of your leg with his free arm and hand.

You arched your back and took hold of your bed's blanket, squeezing and pulling at it as you barely managed to hold back your moans. The pleasure he mercilessly thrusted upon you started to drown out any other sensation and thought you held. Pure ecstasy rushed through your body like never before. He added a digit to your entrance, doing his best to push as deeply inside as he could. Stirring your juices as he spread his fingers as far as possible.

“You didn't lie about being a virgin.” he said with a smirk as his thumb and indexfinger caressed your bundle of nerves in absence of his tongue, “Or your ex had a really small dick.”.

You couldn't bring yourself to respond to his comments, your mind was fully occupied with the vast amount of physical pleasure and lust he inflicted. A small thought in the back of your head urged you to not make a sound and it was so hard to hold onto that.

He removed his fingers and hungrily pressed his tongue to your entrance. An entirely new sensation overcame you. His hot tongue pushing itself through the small folds, into your core. Lapping up the juices you spilled. Each ridge of his tongue felt electrifying to your inside. The strokes felt like too much for you, tightening a bubble in your abdomen. Tightening muscles in your upper legs as they shivered as if small bolts of electricity were involuntarily run through them.

“They probably heard you.” Akechi said with a chuckle as he wiped his face with your blanket and climbed on top of you, his hard cock resting right before your entrance, “How shall I take your virginity? Roughly or gently?” Akechi cupped your cheek and smiled, “I'll surprise you.”.

He grabbed your pillow and pushed it beneath your ass, elevating your entrance for a better angle. He took a condom from his suitcase and skillfully and quickly rolled it around his member and then proceeded to coat his cock with your juices. “Let me know when it hurts too much...” he muttered as he pushed his cock to your entrance. You noticed how hot it was, how hard and stiff. It was almost dizzying.

Akechi pushed your legs apart as far as you could and then eagerly pushed himself into you. It was an otherwordly experience to feel yourself stretch and ajdust to his size. His cock felt hot, stroking your sensitive insides and setting you aflame. Every millimeter of your insides he scraped sent a merciless amount of pleasure through your body. 

However, that feeling would not last for long as it would soon be mixed with discomfort. The deeper he got, the harder it became for your vagina to grant him entry. You had hoped that it would soon be over but the discomfort just turned into pain. Pain that got more extreme and unbearable the deeper he pushed inside. Was this even possible? It felt like he was too deep. As if entering turned into piercing, slowly stretching your insides to the point of ripping.

Akechi shushed you as he gently kissed your lips and he stopped pushing inside, resting at the depth he was at now, “I assume it's too much now. I can wait.”.

You wrapped your arms and legs around him, hoping that a change in your pose could help but you couldn't tell. You shuddered beneath him, your mind and body controlled by an unusual combination of pain and pleasure. Akechi's hand softly kneaded your breast as his lips planted soft kisses in your lips, as if he tried to reassure you that it was okay for you to stop. Did you want to? Would he even allow to? You did not want to stop. You wanted this. He wanted this. It bad to be done. It has to be perfect.

Akechi's hand trailed down and his index finger pressed against your clitoris, softly rubbing the nerves into submission again. It seemed to help as you felt yourself loosen under his touch again. His hands slid further down, his fingers stroking around your entrance and you noticed you had gotten dry down there. Like a desert. Shit.

Akechi slowly tried to pull out and that sent an unexpected wave of pleasure through your body. His reaction was somewhat surprised as his eyes widened. It made him feel encouraged enough to thrust in again. You cried out in mixed pain and pleasure and he quickly tried to shush and comfort you, “I'm all the way in now. You're doing great.”. You laid in his arms for a few moments, doing your best to collect yourself as fast as possible as Akechi showered you with kisses. You gently placed your hand on his head in means of grabbing his attention. He looked upwards into your eyes and you slowly nodded. He smiled reassuringly and raised his upper body so he could see where your two bodies connected. The slight movement it caused made your breath hitch but the pain had subsided to such a degree that pleasure had taken over. Akechi carefully moved his hips, thrusting himself into you.

His slow thrusting allowed you to accommodate to the sensation of him being inside you and it was surprising how quickly your body could adapt. Pain had completely been drowned out by the pleasure he thrusted into you. The feeling of delight that spread through your body got harder and harder to control as Akechi kept adding to it. 

His pace quickened and you bit your lips in an attempt to hold your moans back. Akechi seemingly relished in the sexual insanity he pushed you to, how you had more and more difficulty keeping your voice down. His hands trailed to your breasts as he groped them while pumping into you, as if he tried to push you to your edge as you had done to him earlier. Heavy breaths escaped his lips as your cries became more audible. He thrusted harder into you, his skin slapping harder and louder to yours. He became more rough, more audible with his grunts.

He had his lips pressed together as he thrusted inside. His body was hot as his muscles started to bulge, accentuated by the thin layer of sweat that started to cover his body. His cries were a delight to hear, blending perfectly with your own and adding to your own levels of satisfaction.

“You're so nice and quiet...” Akechi panted as he suddenly pulled out of you, his cock flicking past your clitoris, drawing out an euphoric whine from your lips.  
He grabbed your arm and rolled you onto your belly, his hands firmly grabbed hold of your hips and lifted them upwards. You rested on your knees, your ass and pussy fully exposed to Akechu as he kept your upper body pressed down to the mattrass. 

His cock teased at your entrance before he thrusted inside again, deeper than he had done before. A loud and unsuppressed moan escaped your trembling body and you could Akechi snicker in delight. “Careful now.” he slammed his hips into you again and you barely managed to muffle your cry with your hand, “They might hear you.”. His cock reached deeper than before, as if it managed push itself to your core from which pure rapture had been released through your body all along. It was pure it felt more direct and you'd know your sanity wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer anymore.

Akechi mercilessly thrusted into you as you did your best to keep your voice down but it became increasingly difficult, more and more moans escaped your lips as Akechi his hands grope at your ass. Each wave of pleasure was better than the last, pushing the maximum amount of rapture your body could experience to new heights. He was breaking through every limit you thought you had, each thrust driving your mind more and more to a lustful frenzy. 

Akechi had found the tv remote at the bed and switched the tv on to your comfort. He threw the remote on the floor and bend over you, his hands groping at your breast. “These cries are mine alone, songbird.” he hissed as he slammed faster and harder into you, his groans and moans increasing in volume as well. One of his hands trailed down to your clitoris, rubbing the sensitive nub. The combined stimulation of your clitoris and the thrusting of his cock soon became too much at once. You lost control as you cried out his name. Your body stiffened momentarily as an orgasm crashed over you. You fully surrendered to the pleasure as tension collapsed and your mind was blank and in pure bliss. Akechi came soon after, a final and rough thrust drove him over the edge with a loud groan and he nearly collapsed on top of you, desperately trying to keep his upper body raised as his body shuddered in pleasure.

He pulled out of you and he momentarily caught his breath behind you. Your hips fell to the bed and you gathered all your remaining strength to turn around and look at him. Akechi removed the condom and tied a knot in it. He then threw it on the floor and crawled into bed next to you, pulling the blanket over your sweaty and hot bodies.

“We should do this again.” he said with his usual charming smile, his breathing was still heavy.

“Yeah, it was fun.” you responded with a smile of your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Maybe I'll write some more Akechi in a different story.  
> He's fun.


End file.
